dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flippy vs Chucky
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-fight Flippy was in his house he had purchased a good guy doll and decided to take it out of the box and display it when he put it on it started talking to him in it's cheery voice when he was asleep he saw the doll in front of him it started to say some mean things to him so he decided he had had enough and decided to take out it's batteries but they weren't in there flippy screamed as chucky then threw flippy across the room big mistake as when flippy saw the blood on his face he went crazy due to his ptsd chucky just smiled knowing this would be more of a challenge Fight HERE WE GO! chucky then got a knife and started slashing at flippy but then flippy caught chucky's arm and bashed him on the floor chucky got up and slashed at his chest leaving a mark on it chucky then did a bring it taunt and brung it flippy did as he slashed his claws chucky scaring him chucky then leapt onto flippy and started punching him flippy then threw chucky outside where they went out into happy tree town there lifty and shifty were stealing a priceless jewel but then right about as they were about get away a tree chucky and flippy knocked over crushed them then petunia lammy giggles flaky and petunia were in the middle of a card game but then chucky threw a knife at flippy he dodged it and it hit petunia right through the side making lammy flaky and giggles all screamed in terror and ran for they're life mr.pickles then decided to put up a fight for lammy but unfortunately chucky ate him the girls kept running but then when flippy bashed chucky with a nutcracker chucky then threw it out of his hands and it hit giggles right in the lady bits giggles covered her private spot and started moaning in pain chucky: oh so girls can feel pain but then chucky was interupted as flippy cut his hand off flippy went in for the kill but then chucky threw it out of his hands stabbing giggles in the face lammy and flaky ran out as flippy and chucky kept fighting each other lumpy looked confused as the two girls ran by him lumpy looked to his right but was too late as he was stabbed by a tree branch then flaky went with lammy to a safehouse as mime mole and cuddles were with sniffles on duty just then when chucky replaced his hand with a blade he struck flippy with or atleast he would if the mole wouldn't have gotten in the way with that chucky cut the mole in half making cuddles mime and sniffles scream as well as flaky and lammy they each ran off where handy was busy building there he looked to his right to see what was going on but saw chucky got out a beer bottle and threw it a flippy flippy dodged it however and handy did his famous angry stare at the audience and was impaled the others ran for they're life as the fight continue each slashes from the fighters connecting just then they passed by splendid who looked at the fight to try and use his laser vision on the two fighters but it was too late as the lasers bounced off a mirror into some kryptonut and made him explode nearby candy saw the fight and ran off screaming but nor without grabbing his lollipop nearby pop and cub were seen playing peek a boo but then cub was shocked as a ruler hit cub in the forehead killing him pop screamed and ran for his life as the fight went on the crew of the survivors ran into a bunker sniffles was tasked with checking to see if it was safe but as sniffles wiped his brow in relief he was crushed by a car the others screamed knowing it was best they stay in the bunker but chucky had had enough of flippy and decided to finish him off as disco lion out of nowhere was impaled by a machete making the others scream flippy then moved his finger across his neck as he went to deal the finishing blow to chucky but chucky threw him into the the bunker where everyone of the survivors were stabbed by a long pipe toothy the saw and screamed and tried to run but was too late as a rock thrown by chucky at flippy crushed him flippy chucky: don't fuck with the the chuck! just then as chuck went to finish flippy off flippy grabbed a sudden chainsaw and sliced chucky in half slowly chucky screamed in pain chucky: no!!!!!!!!! with that flippy snapped out of his craze and saw that chucky was defeated flippy then did a cry of victory as chucky's chainsawed body was underneath his feet but as he walked off he was ran over by a garbage truck all that was left of him was his road killed caucus on the pavement luckily he gave the viewer a thumbs up saying he was okay as it irised out make good of your problems DBX! Winner THE WINNER IS....FLIPPY!